Not In Their Favour
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: The odds were not in their favour. AU story in which Glimmer and Thresh are from District Thirteen and are put in the games to protect the revolution. The Games from their point of view. GLESH!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. **_So this is my first Glesh fic! Yay Glesh! For those of you who don't know Glesh = Glimmer aand Thresh. This was supposed to be a one-shot but being in third person I decided to do Glimmer POV until her death and then Thresh's until his own. It is AU for reasons you'll understand as you read. If you like it (or have any questions) please review, and as always enjoy.

_He grinned looking down at her, twisting a lock of golden blonde hair he couldn't help but ask her again._

_ "So you'll come?"_

_She smiled and used her arms that were around hiw neck to pull him closer, their lips close enough so he could feel the words she spoke._

"_Yes."_

_Bringing a hand he placed it on the side of her neck feeling the pulse underneath his palm. She was so… alive. He met her gaze before closing his eyes before becoming immersed in the kiss; immersed in her. As long as they had this everything would be okay._

_As long as they had each other…._

3.

2.

1.

When the buzzer sounded I took off like a shot towards the cornucopia. I'd always been able to run quickly; then again considering who I'd done most of my racing with it had been necessary. When I reached the mouth I grabbed the bow and arrows. They weren't my weapon of choice but I was good enough with them that I wouldn't raise any suspicion. Loading an arrow I spun, taking aim on the first thing that moved and fired, swallowing my emotions I saw a body drop, arrow lodged in their neck. They warned me about the fact that I would have to kill, _you're supposed to be a career, _they told me; _it's going to be hard but if you have to kill someone, don't hesitate. _

I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye and turned, aiming again but my hand shook at I found my target. _Thresh! _I almost called out to him. I wanted to. Meeting my gaze he gave me an almost imperceptible grin before swinging at another tribute and dashing off. Lowering my bow, my heart hurt as I watched him leave. What if that was the last time I saw him?

Plastering an excited (and very career-ish ) smile on my face I joined the rest of the careers who were gathering supplies.

"How many did you get Cato?" Marvel asked grinning.

Cato shrugged, "Four or five. I'm not too sure."

"I got three!" Clove's voice called out from the cornucopia.

Cato nodded approvingly, "What about you, Glimmer?"

I blinked at him stupidly for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly, "One." I said.

My answer was greeted with raised eyebrows but I just shrugged again. Throwing my hair over my shoulder I help gather the supplies and build them up. Apparently Cato had let a boy live when the boy had meekly stated that he could help secure the supplies.

As we organized the canons started. A quick glance around me told me the bodies here and the amount of canon booms I'd heard didn't add up. I felt my mouth run dry, He wasn't…was he? I shook the thought away, no. No he couldn't be dead, he promised me. Thresh was many things but he'd never gone back on his word. Not once.

"Hey! Look at what I caught!"

I turned at the sound of Cato's voice and felt my blood run cold. No. Not Peeta. I needed to keep him alive! That was the whole point of my being here! Me and Thresh: To keep Peeta and Katniss alive, to keep the revolution alive. If they died then all of this would have been in vain.

Laughing, I ran over. By then the rest had come over, the three of them looking excited; their weapons catching the sunlight.

Cato positioned his knife against Peeta throat, "Too easy." He gloated, the happiness in his voice make me shudder inwardly.

I saw the muscles is Cato's arm tense and before I could stop myself I grabbed Peeta and pulled, shoving him to the ground in the middle of us.

"What the hell Glimmer?" Cato was furious but I stood my ground.

"I want the girl." I growled at him. "Loverboy here can find her for us."

I watched Cato's eyes light up with excitement, grinning he turned and explained to the others in hushed whispers before hauling Peeta back to his feet.

"Alright Loverboy. You're gonna help us find Ms. Everdeen, got it?" Although it was a question, I doubted that Cato would accept no as an answer.

Glowering, Peeta agreed and was rewarded with a spear. I looked up at the sky at the sun set. _Guess day one is over, _I mused as the Capitol insignia appeared in the sky and the faces of the dead flashed by.

"Look over there!" Marvel's excited voice broke the silence.

I looked over. In the darkness I could see smoke in the sky and light from the fire through the trees. _Stupid! _I chided whoever had lit the fire, as I raced off with the others. Probably some scared kid who didn't know a thing about what they were doing.

When we got to the fire they came across a girl who I guessed was probably from a central district and who looked a few years younger than me. Putting on my best smile I laughed and urged Cato on as he snapped the young girl's neck without a second thought. I barely hid a wince when the girl's screams were cut off when he neck snapped.

I watched as Cato, Clove and Marvel all celebrated the death like it was something to celebrate. I knew they weren't evil but I couldn't help but resent them, they'd grown up with everything and had trained for this for all their lives. I had grown up in Thirteen, hungry most of the time and working the other part of the time.

Walking alongside Cato I laughed and mocked the girl with the others. From what I could tell, no one suspected me and I was glad for that. However I still had a bigger job to do: Not only did I have to convince the others, I had to convince the whole of Panem.

When we arrived back at the clearing the bodies were gone. Lighting a fire we settled down for the night. Lying down, I glanced over at Peeta in the light the fire gave off; the poor guy looked exhausted and worried. Probably about Katniss. I couldn't blame him; my worrying about Thresh was making me jittery. Staring up at the sky I let her thoughts wonder to how this had all begun.

It seemed like yesterday I'd been given my assignment. I would be put in District One and would be reaped in the 74th Hunger Games; Thresh would be put in Eleven and in the same situation. It was easier for me; District One was already so big that no one would notice me. And I'd been trained in Thirteen to fight, so it wasn't like I was out of places as a career. It would have been harder for Thresh, today was the first day we'd acknowledged each other since before we'd left. God I missed him. But he'd made it through the first day; hopefully we could make it a couple more. For the revolution.

When I woke up the next morning (or rather, later the same day) the sun was almost directly above me. Sitting up, I looked at the now dwindling fire. Everyone was asleep, which was weird because there should have been someone on watch. Then again, why would there be someone guarding us? We were the most lethal people out here; we were hunters, not the hunted. Stretching my legs I went over to the food pile, snatching an apple and take a bite with a satisfying snap. I'd never had one before I got to One, then they were pretty abundant; they seemed to have all the food there. Not like the Capitol food of course, but still better off than everyone else.

It took another hour for everyone else to wake up, Peeta was the first to wake up, he looked worse than he did before. After him were Marvel, then Clove and finally Cato. After a quick something to eat Cato was up and using his sword to chop at trees. If there was ever a boring day in the arena, today was definitely it. After the girl we'd killed early this morning most people had stayed away from fires, probably taking the girl's screams as a warning sign.

"Ugh! Nothing!" Clove's voice came from the trees as she came back from a futile search for people.

"Has anyone seen anything?" Marvel asked from his perch by the fire.

"Nope!" I called from my lookout. Lies. I'd seen a few fires going early this morning, tributes looking to hide smoke in the sunlight. I should have said something but I wanted to prolong the time period in between my murders.

The rest of the day went my without a hitch. No deaths. I sighed as I settled down for another night. No deaths meant no entertainment which meant no viewers which meant the Gamemakers would be up to no good. I let my thought drift to Thresh. I wondered where he could be, I can't imagine he would stick around. I had Peeta with me so he was probably making sure Katniss was staying alive and as safe as she could be without looking like she had a bodyguard. My last thought before falling asleep was that I was one day closer to seeing him again.

"Glimmer let's go!"

I woke up with a jolt. Crap, I'd overslept; everyone was ready to set out. Guess they were tired of waiting.

I heard a whistle from my left, "Wow… look at that."

I turned to see what they were looking at and blanched. The forest was on fire. It wasn't close though; guess the Gamemakers were having some fun with a tribute. I felt a pain in my chest; hopefully it wasn't Katniss, because if it was Katniss it was Thresh too.

"Let's go," Cato called. "We'll head down to the pond, see if anyone's thirsty."

Grabbing my bow and quiver of arrows I set off with them. Grinning I acted as excited as I could as we went along, flirting ever so slightly with Cato. I'd need him as an asset later on to keep Katniss and Peeta in the game. I needed someone to fight in my corner and if I had to choose between him and Marvel I might as well have the stronger one. It was just a coincidence that he happened to be the cuter one.

As we went along the perimeter of the pond the smoke became even more prominent, it seemed as if the pond was the line at which the fire stopped. Which made sense because it was a pond, read: full of water. Looking over at the pond I felt my stomach drop; there she was, Katniss Everdeen. Before I could say something to distract them Marvel spotted her. Laughing and getting my bow ready I chased after her with them. Before we could catch her the girl had climbed a tree and was now high above out heads. My frustration was real; for such a smart person she was sure stupid. How was she going to get away now?

"Get her Cato!" Clove ordered. Too happy to oblige Cato jumped at the tree, using branches and knobs to pull himself up, sword in hand. I held my breath as he climbed; if he got high enough Katniss was done for. I'd seen Cato fight; unarmed she didn't stand a chance. About halfway up the branch he grabbed snapped and he came plummeting to the ground, the _thud_ effectively shut everyone up.

As the silence stretched I knew I had to take charge.

"Ugh, I'll do it myself." Pulling an arrow out, I lined it up and aimed. I could hit her, easily. Instead I aimed just a little too high and let my arrow fly, the thing whizzing past Everdeen's head, flying into the forest.

"Why don't you throw the sword?" Katniss called down from the top of the tree.

I watched Cato's face contort with rage and he grabbed the arrows from me, shooting an arrow far too left.

"Why don't we just wait her out?" Peeta's voice had everyone's head turning. He stood there; spear in hand and his face a mask of passivity.

"I mean, she has to come down sometime. Why don't we just wait until then?"

In the ensuing silence a bomb could have gone off and no one would have noticed. I looked up at Katniss who was watching Peeta with an expression of barely concealed hurt and actual physical pain.

Finally Cato moved, "Someone make a fire."

Not wanting to be left behind I went with Cato, now was the time to get into his good books, when he wasn't thinking straight.

Later that night as we sat around the fire I watched Cato heat up the tip of his sword. God he was such an egotistical jerk. Then again, they all were. I giggled watching him and shoved him playfully; it was almost too easy to lead him on. When the anthem played I looked up at the sky, again no one had died. This was not good; people would definitely be getting bored now, even with the fire show this morning.

Lying back, I curled into Cato and had to choke back bile. It felt like I was betraying Thresh, who was still alive out there. Most likely around here somewhere; when my eyes watered I shook my head at my own childishness. He knew it was real just like I did; it was just part of the job, he knew he was the only one for me.

The next time I woke up the sun was up. No one else was awake though, yawning I rested my head back on Cato's arm and closed my eyes. Just a little bit longer, I could go back to sleep for just a little bit longer….

The first sting woke me up. The second really woke me up. I screamed as I waved my arms frantically. Tracker Jackers! They were everywhere! The pain made me delirious as I dropped my weapons and stumbled into the forest. It hurt. Everything hurt. Where was everyone?

I hadn't realized I'd fallen until I hit the ground. Dragging myself forward I desperately tried to get to the pond. If I got to the water it would go away. My head hurt, the pain blurred my vision and robbed me of my depth perception. Children were laughing. Why were they laughing? Oh the pain…

"Glimmer!"

Thresh! I knew that voice. But it wasn't really him was it? Ow. No. _No!_ He had to run! Get away from the Tracker Jackers!

"Glimmer!" Why was his voice so far away?

I moaned as the world did a back flip. Who was drilling into my skull? Owwwww.

"Thresh! Run!" I screamed at him at I clawed at his arms. Why wouldn't he listen? Why wouldn't he go!?

I'd never seen a purple tree before.

"Glimmer, Glimmer shhhh." He was rocking me. When did he get here?

_Pain_.

I whimpered. Why wasn't I dead yet? I'd read about Tracker Jackers, they were lethal in large doses. There was so much pain. Surely this was the end.

"Glimmer?" God I'd missed his voice.

Straining, I made my eyes focus on his face. He looked scared. I was scared too. I was scared because I loved him and I'd never get to tell him that.

"It's okay Glimmer. I…I love you too."

Had I said that out loud? It didn't matter. He loved me! He loved me and he was here with me, when I needed him the most. That was all that mattered.

He came.

"Of course I came," he whispered, stroking the side of my face. His touch burned as it soothed. "I'm keeping your promise for you pretty girl."

I felt myself smile, the pain was fading now. This was it, this was the end. I looked up at his face; I could make it out now. He didn't look sad, but I knew he was; I could see the sadness in his eyes. The colours were fading now, my world become shades of grey with blurred edges. I felt my panic rise, what would happen after I died? Where would I go?

"It's alright," he soothed. "Go to sleep now. Don't cry…"

I felt his lips against mine and the panic faded. It would be alright, I was always up for a challenge, and this was just another part of the journey. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the world as they faded away.

_Boom!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

A.N. Wow. At 6,249 words this is officially the longest fic I have ever written. Which explain why it took 123456779 years to finish. That and the fact that school is kicking my ass. Anyways this continues with Thresh's POV from Glimmer's death until his own. Please R&R because I would love to know what you're thinking.

P.S. For anyone waiting for the next chapter of "Something's Got To Give" I still have no idea what to do with it. If you have any ideas let me know! A good kick in the pants will do me good.

P.P.S. This story, along with everything else I write is spell checked, proof read but un-betaed, so if you see any mistakes let me know!

* * *

I held on to her even after the canon had gone, I knew they'd want to come get her body but I couldn't put her down. _Glimmer… _I stroked her hair back from her face which was swollen from the Tacker Jacker venom. It was so unfair. I closed my eyes against the onslaught of emotion, part of me knew this day would come, after all we weren't supposed to win; we were just supposed to ensure that the Twelve kids won. Somehow though, in my mind I'd always pictured me dying first because her dying first would be so much harder. I was right, it was sickening. Staring down at Glimmer's beautiful face that had been deformed by those mutts made me angry and physically ill. Pressing a kiss to her forehead I gently laid her head down; lingering on her for another moment I turned and ran.

It didn't take my long to find the Twelve girl. She'd passed out from her own mutt stings not too far away from where Glimmer was. My eyes widened when Rue appeared from behind the trees. I'd known she was still alive but it made me feel better to see her. It had made me angry when she'd been reaped, she was twelve! My hands fisted at my sides as the injustice of the situation flooded my brain.

_Boom!_

The canon boom made me jump. Who now? Hopefully another one of the career rat pack; that would be a great help. I watched as Rue put leaves on Twelve's stings and the pain seemed to bleed out of her features. _Good girl, _I thought; Rue knew exactly what to do.

Throwing one last look over my shoulder I went back to where I'd been spending the night. It was a safe section; no one dared going there. The tall grass rendered too many unknowns; I'd woken up to quite a few close encounters with snakes and scorpions and I didn't allow myself to even hope that they weren't deadly. The good thing was there was a lot of game in this part of the arena, small shrews, squirrels, and the occasional fox. I'd eaten more meat in the arena than I'd ever done back home in Thirteen.

I got back just as it was getting dark; quietly I made my way back to my camp. A quick look told me no one had been here. Lying back I stared up at the sky as the Capitol insignia appeared and the anthem began. I almost didn't want to watch; I didn't want to see her again. Well I did, but I wanted to see _her_, not a picture in the sky that would just remind me that she was dead. I held my breath when her picture appeared; she looked just the same as she always had. Blonde hair and blue eyes just the same as I remembered. And then she was gone and the picture of the girl from District Four was in the sky, and then it was dark.

I palmed the centre of my chest as if doing so could dull the pain the spread like fire through it. There was still so many of us, I still had to keep going until they had a good enough chance of winning that I could die without posing a threat. I closed my eyes and exhaled, when I'd come into this assignment I'd been worried about dying because I was worried about Glimmer but now it couldn't come fast enough.

When I woke up the next morning it was just before dawn, the sky still a mixture of pinks, reds and blues. Day six, we'd been here almost a week. I could have sworn it was longer, then again, when you were living in a manmade and man-controlled environment the days didn't exaclty have to be twenty-four hours long… and I suspected they weren't. I looked over at the remnants of my fire, now would be a good time to relight the coals, chances were the careers wouldn't be awake and it was only to cook the little food I had left.

Taking a bite out of the rabbit leg I stared at the ground and my dying fire. I couldn't but my lament that with Glimmer gone I didn't have the motivation I'd had six days ago. Rolling my shoulder, I kicked dirt over the remaining hot coals and set back out for the forest. Chances are that the girl was still out from her jacker stings but I needed to know where she was regardless. When I found her it was no surprise to see that she was still unconscious, but it looked like Rue had changed the leaves that were helping the stings heal.

Staying for another few minutes I decided it would probably be of more benefit to go see what the Twelve boy was up to. Kid was hanging on the with the careers, he was in more danger than she was right now. Making my way back to the clearing I came across the moutain of food they'd been stockpiling, there were piles of dirt surrounding it, definitely booby-trapped. Sighing I made my way down to the river, the only thing the grass didn't give me was water and I was running low. The openness of the river made me wary as I slowly made my way down. A sound to my left made me freeze; backing into the trees I peered over… and felt dread creep over me.

Boy Twelve was injured, he was limping heavily and the trail of blood he was sporting was not encouraging. I frowned, guess the careers had gotten tired of him and decided to cut their losses. Trailing slowly I could see that he had a wound to his upper thigh, looked like someone had stabbed him, most likely knicked his femur. Unless it was treated it would be fatal, hopefully loverboy had some generous sponsors out there.

I followed him until he gave up and collapsed, intently I watched as her started to camoflauge himself. Grinning I nodded in appreciation, smart. I'd give him that much. Going back down to the main river I quickly filled my canteen and went back to camp. I'd need to hunt tomorrow unless something happened; I hadn't heard a canon all day, the Capitol had to be getting restless. I sat and watched listened to the anthem play, sure enough no one was dead. Lying back I mused that there was one thing good about being out at night; the stars.

When I woke up the next day it was well past dawn. Opening my eyes I squinted against the sun's light, it felt like the rays went straight through my head and wre bounding around my skull. Rubbing my eyes with my palms I got up; I could feel a headache coming on now which was really now what I needed right now. What I did need was to go check on the Twelves and then hunt, I didn't have anything left.

When I got back to where the girl had been yesterday she wasn't there, apparently having woken up and moved on. I frowned, this would make this a pain. Giving up on that I went to go see how the boy was. Making my way back to the river I was surprised there wasn't lions running around or terrential flooding, surely the audience was getting bored. After I'd checked to make sure the coast was clear I made my way to where he'd been when I'd last seen him. It took me a moment to track him down, camoflague was definitely the kid's forte, when I saw him I frowned deeply. He was getting worse, there was no arguing that. The fact that he wasn't dead yet was impressive but the infection would kill him soon. Didn't he have any sponsors? Pretty boy in love? I found it hard to believe that they weren't lined up around the block.

Giving him another look I headed back into the forest, I needed to hunt but I needed to keep him alive too. I sighed, guess I'd be hunting for two for today. Checking my traps I frowned at the one squirrel they'd caught, this would feed the bot for sure but I was still out of food. I quickly made my way back down to my camp. It was ricky to make a fire in the day but the careers had been quiet for the past couple of days, and I didn't need a full blown fire, just enough heat to cook the meat. Making quickly work off the skin and entrails I cooked the meat over the coals I wrapped it up in some up the bigger leaves I'd found.

Jogging back up to the river I pulled up about half way there. Was that voices? Quickly as I dared I walked over; that sounded like Rue's voice! Creeping over I smiled when I saw the Twelve girl and Rue, they both looked fine from what I could see. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding, even though I knew they were both alive it was still good to see it with my own eyes. Grinning I made mt way back down to the river and placed the food down by the boy. Hopefully he'd eat it when he work up.

Getting back to camp was tiresome. I was hungry but the sun was setting down and it wasn't worth hunting in the dark, not worth bringing attention to myself. The anthem played beforee I made it all the way back to camp, still no deaths. Either the Gamemakers were being lazy or something big was being planned. Either way I doubted that the next day would be uneventful. Lying down for the night I looked back up at the stars; I loved the way they glimmered.

_Boom!_

Jolting upright I looked around quickly. As my thoughts slowed down I relaxed a bit, someone was dead. How many were left? I hadn't been keeping count, all I knew was that there was still quite a few left. Standing I felt the world spin and blinked, I _really _needed food now. The last time I'd had something proper to eat had been nearly two days ago. Checking my traps I felt some hope when I found a shrew. Small but enough for now. Not bothing to cook it I tore the skin back and took a bite, not the best tasting meat but the protein was welcome.

As I got closer to the river I felt dread that I couldn't shake continue to build up. What if the boy had died? That would leave only the girl left… I knew that only one could live but I didn't want to lose one so early on. It was only day eight, it was better to keep them both alive until the careers were gone at least. When I got to the river my relief was palpable when I saw that he'd eaten some of the food and was still breathing.

_Boom!...boom, boom…boom!_

I wheeled around. What the _hell _was that? There was no way that was a canon! Running back into the woods I headed for the clearing. Was the the Gamemakers? It sounded like an explosion had taken place…

The sight I saw when I got to the clearing took my breath away. Smoke; there was smoke everywhere, but no fire. Well at least no blazing inferno. Squinting as the smoke cleared I could see debris everywhere and it hit me: the food. The food pyramid that the careers had built… the trap must have been explosives! Looking around the perimeter I could see the girl on the ground, her bow and arrow on the ground next to her. I looked back at the explosion, _she blew up the food,_ I mused.

My musings ended when a very angrypack of careers came barging in. My vision shot back to Twelve, trying to urge her on; if she didn't move soon she wouldn't be moving at all. I relaxed a little as she back away before looking at the careers to see Cato snap one of his minion's neck.

_Boom!_

Yeah, really.

Watching the careers for another moment I turned and made my way back to my camp, stopping to check my traps and feeling better when I found a rabbit. Cooking the meat above my low fire I wondered what the careers would do now. Their food was gone, they'd have no choice but to hunt now which meant they'd be more active.

I stared at the sky as the insignia appeared. The boy from Three – Cato's minion – and the boy from Ten. I shrugged a bit, they weren't very important in the grand scheme. I could almost hear Glimmer's chidings in my head. She'd always believed that everyone was important; that was just who she was. Frowning I stomped out my fire and ate the rest of the shrew. I didn't want to think about her, all it did was make me angry and upset; and I needed to be strong now. For her.

The next morning seemed to come too early. My headache was back, it was worse than it had been before though. I could feel it pulsing againt my right temple and rubbed my head. Standing I wandered into the forest, stopping every once and a while when the world spun too fast. Water, that was probably what my body needed; taking a swig from my canteen I felt a bit better as I continued on. I felt lethargic today, it was probably my headache, it was maing everything hard.

_Boom!_

The sound seemed to echo through my brain and I winced pressing my palms into my eyes. Okay ow. I'd never been so unhappy to have someone die. Well… I could think of one exception but I didn't want to think about Glimmer too much. I'd never been one to believe in the sxistance of an afterlife but I really wished I did, I would have given anything to believe that after I died I would see her again.

I idly wondered who had died. I hoped it wasn't one from Twelve, I just really didn't have the energy to get up and go check. My head was still throbbing from the canon and the general brightness of the sun. There wasn't much protection in the field, at least in the woods I would have had some protection.

_Boom!_

I threw my arm over my eyes as the pain in my head intensified. As much as I wanted to get up and find out who had died, more of me wanted to stay here and nurse my migraine. Wincing as I did so I slowly took another drink from my flask, if I kept this up I'd need more water before the day ended. Which meant I'd have to get up and move which was not something I wanted to do at that moment. I closed my eyes as I put my arm back over my eyes, I didn't know whether the water or the dark was helping but I was grateful either way. Relaxing I let myself drift off…

The next time I work up it was because the Capitol Anthem was playing. I kept my eyes closed for a second half expecting pain to explode through my synapses but instead I just felt a dull throbbing pain. Opening my eyes I stared into the sky as the pictures of the dead began to show, I couldn't keep the grin off my face when I saw the boy from One appear in the sky. At least that was one of the careers gone, all I had to do now was wait for the other two to die. I blinked as the next picture appeared…

That wasn't right.

Rue…?

I stared at the sky even after the ensignia had faded from the sky. Rue was dead. But…how? She'd been with the Twelve girl the last time I'd seen her and there was no way Twelve killed her, not after taking this burden for her own sister. I frowned at the dark, none of this made sense. I curled my hands into fists, whoever had killed that little girl was going to have some explaning to do. Rue would had never hurt a fly! Taking a deep breath I tried to relax, my frustration and anger was making my headache come back, and right now what I really wanted to do was go back to sleep. Taking one last sip from my canteen I let my thoughts drift back to sleep.

The next morning seemed to slowly invade my consciousness, the sunlight making the inside of my eyelids brighter than usual. Opening my eyes I almost jumped for joy at the fact my headache hade faded enough for me to function normally. Getting up I quickly started a low fire cooking up the remainder of my food, anything that had been caught in whatever traps I had left wouldn't be any good to eat now. Taking a bite out of the meat I rached for my flask tipping it back… and subsequently drinking nothing. I scowled at the canteen, there had definitely been water in that when I'd gone to bed last night. But who would come all the way out here just to take my water? Looking around I couldn't see any evidence that anyone had been here.

Standing, I made my way into the forest. Seeing as I was going down to the river I might as well have checked on Twelve. I was surprised that he'd lasted this long, that cut had been pretty bad and no doubt by now he had some serious infection in that leg, I figured he'd probably lose it if they won. There wasn't much even the capitol could do if the infection spread too much. And that's if it didn't kill him within the next day or two.

After giving the area a quick check to make sure there weren't any careers around I went down to the river. I stopped seeing my reflection in the water, sure I'd lost weight but my skin colour is what made me stop. The dark skin… it was why I'd been put in Eleven to begin with, I would fit in with the people there, make less waves. I felt saddness flare in my chest. Rue. That one name made me want to hit something. First it was Glimmer…but Rue? She'd been such a sweet and talented little girl, such a waste of life.

Filling my canteen I pushed my thoughts aside; I couldn't afford to be sentimental and distracted, especially in such an open space. Splashing some water on my face I backed into the forest. There was no shade on the riverbank and the the direct sunlight made my head throb, something I would do anything to avoid. It took me longer to find the boy than it had the last time I'd been here, everything seemed to take more effort because of my headache. When I finally did find it my stomach dropped. He was going to die, there was no disputing that. It looked like he was barely breathing, I had meant to bring food but I doubr he had the strength to eat it, there was nothing I could do now for him. I just had to keep the girl alive now.

Resigning myself, I began my way back to the grass. I had plenty of vegetation to last me to the next day. I could hunt tomorrow, hopefully . Halfway back the Capitol anthem began to play. Arching an eyebrow I glanced up at the sky; the sun was still up, why would they be annoucning the dead now? Had anyone even died? I hadn't heard a canon.

I continued walking as Cladius Templesmith's voice boomed throughout the arena. Each word echoed through my head making my cringe. Someone needed to tell him to turn it down, I couldn't complain though, he was on out side. I came to a halt when he finished. Had I heard that right? _Two _tributes could win? I stood still for a moment, taking it in. This was what we'd dreamed about, that both the boy and the girl could win. But why was the Captiol allowing it? Were they even allowing it?

"Peeta!"

I whipped my head around to the direction the voice was coming from. What was she thinking? She could have just cost herself her life. Who knew who else was in the area. Rolling my eyes I jogged back down to my camp, no doubt she was going to go looking for her "one true love" and if we crossed paths I would have to fight her. If I didn't my cover would be blown and the Capitol would have me killed before the day was over.

By the time I got back it was dark. The Capitol anthem had played but as I'd suspected no one had died. Hopefully nothing would happen, after all two people had died the day before so the people would most likely still be hyped up from yesterday. That and the announcement they'd made would have people making bets and trying to figure out who would win. There was only two pairs left now, the careers from Two and the duo from Twelve.

The odds were not in their favour.

I watched the sun come up the next morning. The night had seemed to drag on, then again it had probably only been a coupld of hours. There was no 24/7 guarantee in the Games. I lay there and watched the sun rise to it's maximum height in the sky, the Games were taking a toll on my body, I could feel it in my bones. Made me feel older than I actually was. I remained there for another half an hour, I didn't want to get up; I didn't want to do anything.

I wanted Glimmer back.

Pressing my palms into my eyes I shook my head. She had been the only thing that had kept me going in the beginning, not even the mission was inspiring me anymore. But I couldn't just lie there all day, the sun was now beating directly down on me and my hunger was beginning to get the better of me. Packing up whatever was left I trudged into the forest, there was beginning to be a permanent trail from where I walked every day; I'd have to start taking a different route. There would be nothing more stupid for me to do than to lead them straight to me.

I hunted for a bit, it was only out of necessity. Even with the food I was running on empty, it was the sixth day since she'd died; I'd never been away from her that long. Only once, and that was when we had been put into our seperates districts to be reaped, but at least then I'd known I would see her again. Now all I knew was that I was going to follow her in death within the next coupld of days.

Making my way down the river I stayed in the treeline, it didn't matter anyways as by the time I got down to where the boy had been there was no one there. It soon became apparent that the girl must have come and gotten him, however I can't imagine they had gotten far. On that leg? If they'd made it a mile I would have been surprised. Keeping to the trees I made my way along the border following the trail of blood that I could make out on the rocks. It didn't take me long, they hadn't made it far and it didn't look like they were going to get anywhere fast.

I watched the for another moment, it seemed as if they were going to see if they could make it to a cave that was about half a mile from where they were. Good idea. It had the perfect amount of protection, whether or not it was inhabited was yet to be seen. Keeping watch for another couple of minutes I took a step back into the cover of the trees. The sun was starting to go down and still no one had died, this would make it two days since anyone had died. There was bound to be something on the horizon for tomorrow.

"Can you see them?"

"No! where did they go?"

"Just keep going they can't have gone far!"

My heart stopped. _Careers! _I looked around frantically, it was too dark for me to see them! Taking a step back I prayed to a God I didn't believe in that there was no branches that would snap as I backed away. But I couldn't just leave them! It was my job to protect them! But there was no doubt that the cameras were probably on me now and the whole Captiol was waiting to see what I was going to do.

I had no choice.

I turned and ran.

Running in the dark disoriented me. I'd never been in this part of the arena and the dark made it hard to see, there was no telling what kinds of creatures came out at night. As I was running the anthem played, further disorienting my sense of direction. By the time I got back to my camp I was covered in sweat and breathing so hard I was sure they could hear it from the cave. Pulling out my canteen I took a long drink from it. Running a hand over my head I took a moment to calm down, I hadn't heard any canons so as far as I knew they hadn't been found. With that thought drifting through my head I lied down on the ground and slept.

The heat woke me up the next morning, I was too hot. Sitting up I shrugged off my jacket before I was even fully awake. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around and almost immediately my eyes landed on my backpack, the pocket was open. More importantly, the pocket I kept my emergency food in, the stuff that wouldn't go bad and that we used back home to help keep the hunger at bay, mostly plants and whatnot. I pulled the bag over, sure enough the pocket was empty. I glared at the pocket before looking out at the tall grass around me. Whoever had come and taken the food had been quiet and fast, and gone without a trace as it seemed. There didn't seem to be a blade of grass out of place anywhere around me.

My throat was dry. Pulling out my canteen I was glad to find that there was still water left in that, although some of it was gone. I rubbed at my temples, I could feel my headache coming back. I wish I knew what the cause was, they seemed to just come and go, and it wasn't like I was completely dehydrated and I'd been hungrier before. Shrugging it off I idly wondered how te two lovebirds had spent the night, the boy wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer even with a new nurse to take care of him.

I picked what I could find, it seemed like there was less here than there had been twelve days ago. I exhaled, had I really been in here for twelve days? Finishing my picking I emptied my traps before heading towards the cave, the day was still young and my going back to camp wasn't going to help anything except for my hunger.

As I was making my way to the cave the Capitol anthem blared throughout the arena and I inwardly flinched as my headache worsened. Someone seriously needed to turn the volume down, after all there wasn't even ten of us left anymore and the majority of us were in the same area of the arena anyways. I tuned Cladius Templesmith's voice out as he started to talk about a feast, my head hurt enough as it was and I wasn't interested in a second bloodbath.

"Now hold on. Some of you may be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia, at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

I stopped short. A feast? Something each person desperately needed? Last chance? I glared at the ground, the boy needed some medicine for his leg, and I needed something for these damn headached… but what did the others need? And why tomorrow at dawn? Shaking my head I came to the cave, it didn't look like anything had been happening, so they were obviously well hidden and "safe" at the moment.

Making my way back to my shelter I idly noted that no one had died, the same as no on had died for the past three days. I smiled ruefully, maybe the feast tomorrow would change that.

When I woke up the next morning it took me a morning to remember why my stomach was in knots, and for the first time it wasn't because Glimmer was dead, however, that was still 99% of the reason why. As I gathered what little supplies I had left I found myself thinking about whther or not I would see her after I died. I figured I would, there was no panic in my mind when I thought about myself dying like there was when I thought about myself living for another sity years.

Making my way back to the corniccopia took longer because I knew that all the tributes in the Games would be making their way here as well. When I got there I did a quick scan of the area, there was a table with four bags sitting on it, _1,4,11 _and _12 _marked the bags. I eyes the bag with my "district" number on it, I pondered about what would happen if I just made a run for it. How far would I get?

Just then I saw a streak come running out from the corniccopia, the girl who I assumed was from Four grabbed her bag and tore of within the span of thirty seconds. I couldn't help but admire her bravery as she disappeard into the forest; I hadn't even thought of that. There was a silence for another minutes before I was Twelve come sprinting out of the forest trying to get the medicine for her loverboy. I felt my body tense as I saw the last career girl start the chase, pulling a knife out of her jacket as she did so. I flinched when the knife barely missed her, I couldn't help her, it would look to obvious.

When they tumbled to the ground I made my way over, trying not to distract them. If they heard me coming it would most likely turn into an all out war. If the career girl was here the boy couldn't be far behind her.

"Where's your boyfriend, District 12? Still hanging on?" Two's voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato."

I laughed inwardly, not a chance.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I frowned as I watched the knife get closer and closer to Twelve's throat. They still hadn't noticed me but if I was going to do something I was going to have to do it soon or my mission would be over.

"You know, its to bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue? Well, we killed her and now we're gonna kill you."

My blood ran cold when she mentioned Rue's name and before I could stop myself I had her pulled off of Twelve and shoved up againt the corniccopia.

"Did you kill her?" My voice sounded cold in my ears but I had to know.

"No! No!" Her screams deafened me but I couldn't let go.

"I heard you!"

"No! CATO! CATO!"

I sneered at her. How dare she call for him now? He couldn't help her if he tried. First Glimmer is killed and then Rue was killed? Not a chance they were going to get away from me.

"You said her name!" I yelled at her and before I can stop myself I'd slammed her back into the corniccopia, once, twice and then I knew she was dead. As I let her hit the ground I felt the shock come over me.

Not wanting to lose myself there I turned to Twelve who was still lying on the ground looking up at me in fear.

"Just this time Twelve. For Rue!" I said to her and when she nodded I turned and took off with my bag. I ran as fast as I could making my legs pump faster and faster until I was out of the forest and falling to my knees and being swallowed up by the grass. My headache seemed to pulse with every beat of my heart, as if the blood was killing me instead of keeping me alive.

When I finally was able to take a couple of breaths I opened my bag, pulling out a stainless steel bottle that was otherwise ordinary apart from a small paper on the side with the words _Take two every four hours _written on the side. Fumbling with the bottle I swallowed two pills before I could even reach for my canteen. Lying back against the ground it was all I could do not to moan as the pounding and pain that had been radiating through my skull started to fade. When the Capitol anthem finally played through the sky I almost felt humans again.

I watched as the Career girl's pictures was flashed in the sky. I smirked when I realized that I hadn't even heard her canon go off… which was slightly ironic seeing as she had died at my hands. I grimaced at that thought, although it hadn't been the first time I'd killed while in the arena but it was the first time I'd killed someone so personally. Frowning, Iooked back up at the sky and at the stars, _Just a little longer Glimmer. Wait for me just a little longer…_

I woke up to the rain dripping on my face. I sat up and looked over at my fire which was quickly being extinguished and sighed as the rain began to fall just a little bit harder. I had to get out of there before the storm that I could feel was coming actually got here; and seeing at it was the Games that could be at any time. Making sure I had my pills headed into the dryness that the thick canopy of the forest brought. At least I would be able to stay somewhat dry, my only problem would be lightening and the remaining career boy who would surely be on the lookout for me after I'd killed his partner.

I couldn't help but grin despite how miserable everything was. We'd done it. The Twelves were the only two left from the same district, if they made it to the end they could both win. Leaning back against the tree I tried in vain to hide some of the elation and relief that I was feeling. It would only be a little bit longer now.

I was jolted from my thought by the sound of thunder followed quickly by a blinding flash of lightening. I took a step away from the tree I'd been leaning on, the storm was close, even though we were in an arena it sounded really close and if I didn't know any better I would have guessed that I was in the middle of the damn thing. Shaking my head I ran a hand over my head and I tried to figure out what my next move was, there wasn't many places for me to go and without shelter in this weather I wouldn't last very long. Running a hand over my head I took one last look at the tall grass that had been my home for the last fifteen days before turning and heading deeper into the forest. It was funny, Glimmer had always loved thunder storms, I'd always found them –

* * *

_He looked over and smiled, straightening up ever so slightly when she entered._

"_You came." His smilewas infectious._

_She giggled and nodded, entwinig her fingers with his. Their mixed finger eliciting a laugh from the both of them._

"_I said I would." Her answer was simple._

_The kiss was light but it conveyed all the emotions that neither of them was good at voicing in any other way._

_They still had eachother. _


End file.
